1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis method and system of a lamp member for a vehicle using a computer.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, upon executing thermal analysis of a lamp member for a vehicle on a computer, a skilled person simplifies CAD data by himself or herself via various steps so as to be able to use the CAD data in analysis, specifies meshes to form a mesh model, and gives analysis parameters to the mesh model, thus executing analysis.